


Never Change

by tigereyes45



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins, Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening
Genre: Best buds being buds, Drinking, Drunk Oghren, Drunk Warden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 01:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11886948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigereyes45/pseuds/tigereyes45
Summary: Oghren and the warden commander went out for a few drinks. Later Nathaniel and Anders go out to retrieve them.





	Never Change

"Oghren, don't ever change."

"Now why would I ever go and do something like that?" Oghren asks as he smiles proudly. "Typically I get told the opposite."

"If you change you wouldn't be Oghren. Then who else would have my back in bar fights."

Oghren laughs as he cracks his knuckles and looks over the beaten losers they had tossed about the bar. The bartender and owner were glaring at them from the other side of the room as Nathaniel tries to reason with them. "We're going to have to find a new drinking spot." Oghren says as the owner begins yelling.

"Eh. Not much of a loss there." He wraps his arm around the dwarf's shoulders and leans down on him. "It was totally worth it." He says and begins laughing wildly, with his head leaning back.

"It was fun. Not much of a challenge though."

"Fun? You two just destroyed this place!" Nathaniel shouts and looks beyond them to Anders. "Help me get them out of here would you, before the guards come. I'm not looking forward to a confrontation that leads to us having to explain why a drunk commanding warden and a dwarf tore apart a bar."

"It wasn't just the bar. Don't forget the rest of the place." Oghren notes as he and the grey warden commander fall down, laughing.

"Can they even walk?"

Oghren stands up and glares daggers at the mage. "I can run circles around you robe wearing freaks. All three of you."

The warden commander slurs his words somewhat. "Surrrre. I can walk buddy. Uh, which ways,"

"Yeah. This was a bad idea." Ander says and Sir Pounce A lot jumps from Ander's robe and onto the warden Commander.

"Ooh! Kitten!" He shouts and squeezes the curious cat.

Oghren had stumbled over to a corner where he belches loudly before puking most of the alcohol out of his system. "Ready for twenty second round Commander?"

"You're on." The warden Commander accepts and pushes his black hair out of his eyes. He wink at Anders. "Want to join big boy."

Ander gives him a look of total lack of interest. "Yeah, Nathaniel he's your problem. I'll grab the dwarf."

"Don't you touch me mage."

Anders ignores his protest and tries to lift Oghren but fails. "How much do you way?" He asks gritting his teeth and finally resorting to just dragging Oghren out my the collar of his armor.

"Heh heh."

Nathaniel sighs and shakes his head. He lifts the warden commander's arm over his shoulders and helps him stand up. He was practically asleep as he rests his head against Nathaniel's. He begins snoring and was almost as loud as Oghren. Nathaniel groans in annoyance as he looks over to Anders, still struggling with Oghren. "I'll ask my sister if we can spend the night at her house."

"Good because I don't think they'll let us rent a room." Anders says and drops Oghren on the ground to smile innocently as he waves at the bartender. He flips them off in return and Anders huffs. "Nice to see all dwarves are as friendly as ours."

"Just get moving." Nathaniel growls in irritation and kicks the door open before walking the warden commander out. He would make sure the commander thought more carefully of his future actions when he woke up.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally part of my short stories collection titled Dragon Age Secrets Locked Away. I am now posting it as a stand alone.


End file.
